A Night at Club Gundam
by CCrazyTom
Summary: The Gundam Boys go clubbing at a strip club in which Noin is a DJ and Zechs and Treize are strippers. Funny with romance. Has yaoi couples. Extreme OOC for a few characters. *FINISHED*


I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters. I do not intended to make a profit, etc........  
A Night at Club Gundam  
A long black limo pulled up to the hiphop club. Trowa, Quatre, Duo, Heero, and Wufei stepped out one by one. As Trowa looked at the other boys and himself, he couldn't help but laugh. All the boys were dressed in a particular theme or mood, but none of the themes were remotely similar. Trowa himself was wearing a wide-strapped tanktop piece that clung to his chest, tightly. He had worn it in the hopes of getting Quatre "in the mood" and maybe getting a lap dance out of it. For a bottom piece, he had selected very girlie, shorts that were actually shorter than his usual boxers. Because of this, he had been forced to find a different source of underclothes.   
To his immense embarrassment, Trowa had snuck into the laundry room and stolen a pair of Cathy's panties. Though it gave him a major wedgie, Trowa thought it a good deal, though he prayed nobody would find out. He had barely gotten away with it, as it was. On the trip over, Duo had commented on how his outfit screamed fag. Quatre had smiled shyly at him, and told his partner that he like it, so Trowa hadn't broke in Duo's face. He now shifted his attention to the other boys.  
Heero was dressed in a black suit that seemed both mysterious and fitting. It was collared but Heero had chosen not to wear a tie with it. On his hands, he wore black gloves. To top it all off, he wore dark shades to cover his eyes more than his hair already did. Overall, he looked like an assassin, fitting for Heero. Trowa vaguely wondered how he planned to dance with those clothes.  
Quatre was dressed far differently. Far from the expectations of anyone, he was wearing a Hawaiian outfit. The bright colors and palm trees on his shirt made everyone blink rapidly while looking at him. He wore loose, baggy, "tourist" pants that looked like they could fall off at any time. To top it all off, on top of his head, sat a large authentic, but widely out of place sombrero. It was so wide, he had difficulties getting out of the car.   
Wufei was dressed in typical Chinese garb. His whole outfit was a plain white robe. The top part was actually yards of cloth wrapped around him over and over. The bottom was a dress-like robe with slits on the sides. Trowa reminded himself that if Wufei made an ass of himself like he usually did, to bring up the many similarities his lower outfit had to a skirt. How Wufei was going to dance, or even move at a pace faster than a walk, was beyond Trowa. The robe was tightly wrapped so though it restricted movement, it showed off Wufei's well built figure. But Trowa refused to think about Wufei like that. It was too scarring.  
Last was Duo, probably the most fittingly dressed. He was wearing his typical rave outfit. From his shimmering lime green shirt that sparkled in even the smallest amount of light, leather pants that clung in all the right places but allowed quick rave dancing agility, to his black light specialty headband, custom made by the scientists who had built the Gundams, guaranteed to shine like perspiration on a bald man's head after sex. At least that's what the slogan said.   
As Duo got out of the car, several people waved and called him by name. Of course the loud American waved back and yelled a greeting. He even did a finger gun snap at a couple who had called him not to far away from the limo.  
  
  
Quatre turned back to the car and leaned down to wave a quick goodbye to Rashid and their chauffeur. As he drove off, Quatre and the other boys turned their attention back to the sights and sounds of the club's front lawn. The group of boys had gotten free passes because of Noin's recent elevation to DJ stature. She had been nice enough to invite the whole group downtown. So there they were.  
The big florescent sign broadcasted the name of the club to the whole world. The red, yellow, and green letters flashed over and over, showing exactly what kind of trouble you were about to get yourself into. Testi's Strip Club. Most of the people lining up were boys in drag but there were a few young women too. Many of them were dressed similarly to Trowa though some had short skirts or more revealing outfits on. Too his surprise, one of them winked at Trowa as his gaze lingered a bit too long.   
"Wow," Quatre expressed the whole group's thought in a single word. Well, almost the whole group's.  
"Come on!" Duo exclaimed, "We need to get in line or we'll never get in. Besides, do you want to miss the floor show? It starts at eight!"  
Everyone slowly turned to stare at the American boy. "I get the feeling someone's been here before," Wufei muttered.   
Duo shrugged, his braided hair bouncing before resting against the small of his back. "Like you've never been to a male stripclub, before!" he exclaimed.   
Heero shook his head slowly, "I haven't," he replied quietly.   
Duo turned to him and took a subtle step towards him, brushing against his leg, "Sure you have. Remember? It was about a month and half ago?"  
Heero's face turned bright red, standing out against his black clothing. "I don't remember," he responded quickly.  
Duo prodded, "Sure you do! It was after we had all those beers. Right before we went back to my place and you banged me like a screen door in a hurricane?"  
Trowa's first instinct was to shield his innocent Quatre from this horrible, horrible, scarring, comment. He dove to cover the Spaniard Arabian's ears but Quatre dived out of the way.  
"Hey yeah! I remember seeing you two. You were both really drunk. Heero wanted to do karioke and Duo had to keep reminding him that it was a strip joint, not a karioke club," Quatre voiced out loud.  
Trowa stopped trying to grab him and stood in a stupor. "What!? You've been here before!" he exclaimed.  
Quatre blushed and tried to hide under his sombrero. "Just a couple times."  
Duo, already getting high off the fumes around them laughed loudly and, oblivious to the consequences, gave away Quatre's dark secret. "Oh sure! Your little Quatre comes here all the time! Why just the other day...... What?"  
"Duo....." Trowa growled, taking a step towards the other boy.   
Duo laughed nervously and took an uneasy step back, before regaining his courage. "What are you going to do clown boy?" he taunted.  
Trowa smiled and despite his valley girl look, Duo felt a shudder run down his back, "Have you ever seen the movie IT, Duo?"  
Duo's eyes widened and he wished there was room in Quatre's sombrero for two.  
  
"What's the matter, Trowa! Did you get a wedgie from Cathy's panties?" Duo responded quickly.   
Trowa's face went beet red and for a moment he was deterred. "How do you know about that?" he demanded angrily as the whole group stared at him.  
Duo laughed, coming across both harsh and jolly at the same time, "I know when a boy is wearing girl's underwear, Trowa. It is an ancient art that has been passed down through the generations."   
The attention had shifted upon the two boys and not just from their party members. A small crowd had formed around them and already was chanting, stirring the pair on. "Fight, fight, fight, fight!"  
Wufei, eager to get on with the violence, announced their feud to anyone who hadn't yet heard, "Hey everybody! Crowd around, there's a catfight about to start!"  
Quatre burrowed deeper under his sombrero, "I hate confrontation!" he squeaked from beneath his cover.   
Trowa's eyes glinted dangerously as he took out a comb and began his combat ritual of sharpening his deadliest weapon. "I'll gut you like a fish!" he growled as he tried to get rid of his death wedgie. Duo was right about that much, Catherine's underwear was giving hell to his crack. As a result he was a little more short tempered then usual.   
Duo's eyes widened until they were almost as big as Quatre's. As Trowa prepared to charge, he desperately looked for an escape route. The crowd was too thick to get through, now and he found himself without a means of retreat. At the last second, Duo latched on to his champion. "Heero! Save me!" he begged, holding onto his leg tightly.  
Before anyone could embarrass themselves further, a high pitched, nerve grinding voice cut through the crowd's chanting. "Duo! Where are you?"  
As Trowa finished adjusting himself, a scantly clad Relena burst into the circle. She was dressed very similar to Trowa but with a bikini top. She had a headband similar to Duo's and had a pair of green glowing rods in either hand. "Duo! There you are! What are you doing?" she demanded, prying him from Heero's leg.  
Trowa felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Quatre peeking out from underneath his oversized hat. In one hand, he held an empty bear can which had been generously donated, half empty, by Duo in the car ride. "The Viagra would be taking affect soon," Duo failed to think, for he was too busy greeting his long time rave partner; Relena Peacecraft.  
"Trowa! Can we go in now? I want to get some booze! Besides, I hear there's a good show tonight."  
Trowa slowly backed down from his combat mode and walked over to his little boy. His mind was already way behind. His sweet little Quatre had been to stripclubs?   
Quatre licked his lips and winked at Trowa as the tall boy looked down at him. Quatre tossed away the empty can and to Trowa's surprise, a slim hand reached out behind him and squeezed his ass, talented fingers exploring the familiar territory. Trowa's mouth dropped at this but he was further shocked, as his innocent boy began to dry-hump his leg. "I thought you were very manly to stand up to Duo like that," Quatre told him.  
  
Before Trowa's poor mind could catch up, Duo was prying them apart and introducing him to Relena, "Relena, meet Trowa! The blonde is Quatre. I've told you about them. Oh, Trowa, this is my drinking partner and rave buddy Relena Peacecraft."  
Trowa nodded dumbly as Relena eyed him up and down. "Hmmmm. You're pretty good looking. About as much as I expected from what Duo described. I bet you've got a lot of spunk, don't ya!" she demanded, slapping Trowa's ass.   
Before Trowa could act, Quatre was standing between them. "Hey, Rel-una! I don't know who you think you are, but this here be my man! So why don't you keep those little gropy hands to yourself."  
Relena was next to him in an instant, her head bobbing from side-to-side in a challenging manner, "You want to say that again little boy? And the name's Relena! Oh and just so you know, I can have anyone I want!"  
Quatre's eyes narrowed. Duo quickly interrupted before things could explode any further. "Hey, Q man! I hear that Miliardo and Treize will be dancing tonight. Why don't we go in and see? I know they're your favorites. And we still have to say hi to Noin!" he added hurriedly.  
Duo linked arms with Relena and rushed over to retrieve Heero who was currently trying to persuade some pot heads that he really did not want to 'take a hit off the apple.'   
As the finally approached the entrance, Trowa leaned over and whispered a question in Quatre's ear, "Who are Treize and Miliardo?"   
Quatre glanced back and shrugged nonchalantly, "Oh just some male strippers that Duo and I know. But trust me, you have nothing to worry about. They don't stand a chance against you. Actually, our Fei-Fei Chan really has something for Treize. In fact there was this one time...... Actually never mind!"  
Before Trowa could ask what Quatre meant by that, they were inside and he could hear Noin shouting for them, "Guys! Hey guys, over here!"  
The crowd was so thick that Trowa had a hard time finding her. The club was so packed that the overwhelmed boy found himself in such close quarters that he'd only been in with Quatre. The band was rocking on stage and the whole room shook with the sound of One More Time and stamping feet of hundreds of roused individuals. This was one of the rare situations where crowd surfing was the ideal form of transport.   
The whole first floor was almost entirely a huge dancefloor. There were only two other things in the room. On the right of the entrance, Daft Punk let loose on a wide stage. The platform could have been mistaken for a normal stage except for the half dozen metal poles near the front. One could easily guess how those were used, but for now they made interesting decorations for the performers to use in their performance or ignore completely.   
The only other oddity in the room was the small box in the corner where the DJ controlled the crowd like hundreds of out of control puppets. It was raised above the floor and had a small staircase leading up to the only door. Thick glass allowed Noin to look out upon the hundreds of crazed individuals throwing themselves up and down to the beat. From the entrance, Duo and Relena pointed at it and Relena whispered something to Duo. From where he was Trowa couldn't hear what she had said, or anything for that matter, but whatever she had said, it caused Duo to grin.   
Before Trowa had time to speculate, the crowd surged forward again and for a moment Trowa could see a metal staircase in the far side of the club that led up to the bar above where highly achoholic drinks were served to anyone who could pay. The flashing strobelights, numerous disco balls, fog machines and multicolored lights, which spun on their ball joints, made it impossible to see or even think clearly.   
  
Trowa leaned heavily against the taller boy in front of him as he tried to gather his thoughts. As Noin approached, the older boy in front of him and spun round and looked down at the younger boy. For a moment Trowa's combat senses alerted him of possible danger, but to his surprise the boy leaned down and kissed him. As Trowa could feel the boy's tongue exploring his mouth, his eyes widened as did Noin and Quatre's. As the boy pulled back, Trowa spluttered and though he would never admit it, he was very aroused. "Want to come back to my place?" the boy yelled.  
Before Trowa could answer, Trowa felt Quatre yanking him away. Quatre glared at the other boy and hugged against Trowa, "Hey! This one's mine!"  
To prove his point, Quatre stood on his tiptoes, pulled back his sombrero, and kissed Trowa, strongly and fully on the lips. Trowa felt himself loosening up. This was more like it. Eager to reassert dominance and control over his life once more, Trowa grasped his lover firmly and pressed harder into the kiss.   
Already turned on, Quatre slipped his hands into Trowa's back pockets and squeezed his ass, further heightening Trowa's arousal. Quatre's eyes widened as his fingers felt Trowa's undergarments. He broke away from the kiss and looked up at Trowa. "I like your panties, Trowa!" he yelled in the older boy's ear.   
By now Noin had reached them and she greeted them both with an enthusiastic wave. "Hey! I'm glad you guys could make it! The club always seems a little emptier without you, Quatre."  
As the trio conversed, they jumped up in down with the rest of the club. As the song finished, the band threw themselves into the audience, abandoning their instruments on stage. Out of the corner of his eye, Trowa could see Relena and Duo clamoring on stage. Apparently Noin saw too, for she hurriedly made her good-byes, "I think I have to go take care of those two. No matter how hard I try they always manage to find a way to make a huge mess of things. Oh in a few seconds the strippers will come on stage, stick around!"  
By now, Duo had grabbed an electric guitar and Relena had discovered her hidden talent with the drums. "Let's rock and roll!" she screamed into a mike before seeing how much noise she could make by hitting the "little stick things" against the "noise makers." Duo strummed for all he was worth before Noin hoisted herself on stage.   
Trowa put his hands on his lover's waist and yelled into his ear, "Let's move closer."  
Quatre rubbed against his leg to Duo's non existent beat and nodded, "Yeah! If we're lucky maybe we'll get a thong out of it!"  
Trowa smiled, relieved to be dominant once more, and lead his hyper, surprisingly aroused Quatre nearer to the stage. Surprisingly aroused was right. Quatre was like a humping machine! Even while they were walking he rubbed his hard-on against Trowa's ass.   
By the time they got to the stage, Noin had chased the troublesome pair off the stage and retreated into her appointed box. Trowa turned to watch his Quatre freakdance with himself. Was this the same Quatre that had asked for a velvet bunny just two days earlier? The same Quatre that thought catfish were cute? The same Quatre that had never shown any desires to be dominant? Obviously not! As Quatre writhed in front of him, his eyes wide with unconcealed lust, Trowa came to the conclusion that there was something wrong. But Quatre hadn't even had anything to drink yet! Or had he? Trowa's subconscious told him that he had missed something but before he could figure out what, a song erupted from on stage and the audience gave a rousing cheer. The show had finally begun.   
As the curtain in the back of the stage slowly parted an instrumental song began to play. Trowa quickly recognised it as It's Raining Men, one of Duo's favorites. Apparently Duo recognized it too for a loud whoop came from his direction. Trowa looked over at his little Quatre. His lover's eyes were bright and wide, almost as if he was waiting for a lollypop or other innocent treat. But if you looked past the sombrero, the sweet look, and the Hawaiian outfit, you could plainly see his bulging manhood giving away his harmless disguise.  
The lights began flashing more rapidly as the music spead up and the African American Women began singing. The lyrics to this song definitely wouldn't be found in any church. Trowa watched the stage impatiently. He already could guess when Treize and Miliardo would burst onto stage. He still couldn't believe that the two older men would do that! Not that they weren't perfectly attractive but...... ew! Miliardo and Treize!   
As the music slowly approached its initial climax, Wufei appeared from wherever he had disappeared to. He had a tray of bubbly drinks with a neat little umbrella in each one. "Hey guys! Here's some Sex On the Beach to put you in the mood!"  
Quatre and Trowa temporarily shifted their gazes from the unoccupied stage to accept their beverages. Trowa took a slow sip of his and almost spat it back up. "Wufei! This is probably 90% achohal! What possessed you to buy these?"  
Wufei glared at Trowa, chugging down his quickly. "Injustice! Considering Quatre specifically asked for the ones called Sex On the Beach and then described them so I'd get the order right, I'd think you'd be happy!"   
Trowa turned to glance at his out of control kitten. Quatre winked at him and swiftly brought the drink to his lips, swallowing the whole thing in a single gulp. "Hey Trowa, it's all right. These are what I always order when I come here. It's the best thing they have. Besides, aren't the little umbrellas cute?" Quatre replied while trying to hold the red toy steady, while his hands wavered uncontrollably.  
Before Trowa could agree or disagree with Quatre's statement, Fei-Fei Chan squealed delightedly. The music had finally reached its first peak as the singers burst out with the chorus, "It's raining men, hollaluha!"   
Wufei threw the tray at the pair, everything but the possibility of seeing Treize forgotten, and flung himself at the stage. A full glass of Sex splattered all over Trowa's outfit, drenching him with its contense. "Treize! I love you!" he screamed like an excited schoolgirl.   
Trowa managed to reorient himself to see the stage. Treize and Miliardo had strode onstage and were currently attached to one of the slick poles that surrounded the stage. Trowa's mouth dropped when he saw their outfits. Treize was wearing a medieval knight's outfit but it was horribly twisted. The usual chainmail outfit had been shortened into a horribly short chainmail miniskirt. He wore no top and was completely bare except for a bright red sash which wrapped from the right shoulder down to his left hip. He had a small helmit with a red feather sticking out of it. To top it all off, he was wearing ruby colored highheals that failed to match the rest of the outfit completely. The stripper was currently climbing the gap between two poles using just his heals, giving the audience a full view up his miniskirt.   
Trowa's eyes widened even wider when he saw Miliardo's outfit. The older boy was dressed like a Viking. Sort of. He wore a leather thong that showed the bulge of his pride and joy all too well. On the rear, a soft animal fur flapped up and down as he moved. He too wore ruby red high heals. The only other article of clothing on him was a large Viking helmet that reaked of bondage. Miliardo was currently attempting to throw off a excited member of the audience who had managed to get on stage with a little help from her companion. Out of the corner of his eye, Trowa could see Noin shouting into the microphone from the DJ box. "Relena! Get off the stage! Duo! Don't think I don't see you there! You're going to get it!"  
Trowa jumped as he felt someone grabbing his chest. He turned quickly and saw Quatre stooped slightly, his eyes looking up at Trowa, wild with lust. He slowly moved his mouth down to the stain on Trowa's shirt and sucked it, causing Trowa to heat up.   
Under Trowa's gaze, Quatre slowly looked upward, opening his eyes wide. "Is that good for you?" he asked innocently. Trowa felt his testosterone flowing through his veins, driving him onward. Against his better judgment, he moved up a hand, resting it against the lower part of Quatre's jaw, raising his head so he could look his naughty angel in the eye.  
As Treize and Miliardo removed more of the ridiculous clothing, Quatre straightened and moved closer to his hero until they were pressed up against each other. For a moment neither boy said anything, hopelessly lost in the other's eyes. Friendship, love, and lust passed between but above all, mutual adoration. Finally, they could take it no longer and they met in a passionate embrace. Trowa slid his tongue into his naughty angel's mouth, toying with his partner playfully. Their bodies rocked back and forth together, grinding together for mutual pleasure. From the other side of the room, Duo took his eyes off Miliardo and Treize long enough to cheer at the sex crazed pair. Trowa was oblivious.  
The spiky haired boy was savoring every moment. He felt the heat and moisture emanating from his partner. The smell of achohal on Quatre's lips. The passion in and from his partner, causing Trowa to shudder. The way Quatre felt beneath his firm hands, soft and gentle. So perfect. The smell of achohal on Quatre's lips. The pair moved together, pressing against each other, trying so hard to show the unification they felt on the inside. An endless dance of two lovers. As if sensing his growing urgency, Quatre lowered his hands behind his hero and reached up, slowly removing the offending shirt. Trowa could feel everything, sense everything. How Quatre tasted, how he felt. The smell of achohal on Quatre's lips.  
Presently Trowa became aware of the crowd around him and the fact that they were both under the influence of achohal. Reluctantly, he broke away, grasping Quatre's hands in his own, pulling them to the space between the two boys.   
"What?" Quatre asked, unaware of his lover's thoughts, "Weren't you liking it? What did I do?"  
Trowa shook his head, his mouth making a strange expression from the sheer amount of cuteness that was emanating from his partner. He was just so.... cute. So perfect. Trowa shook his head vigorously. "No, it's nothing you've done! I just think we should do this right. When we'll both remember it."  
Quatre's lower lip seemed to grow as he pouted, playing the role of a sixteen-year-old girl to the fullest. "But Trowa!" he pouted, "I want it now!"  
Trowa smiled, shaking his head, "I'm sorry. But I don't think you're in the right frame of mind."  
Quatre stamped his foot impatiently, and Trowa could feel a tempertantrom coming on, "But Trowa. Pl-pl-please!"  
Quatre's begging was cut off, however, by a shriek from near the stage. "Ohmygod! I got it! I got it!" Wufei yelled, giggling uncontrollably.  
Trowa turned to see the Chinese boy waving a ruby red thong in the air by one hand. He glanced on stage and was startled to see Treize and Miliardo with their helmets and highheels and nothing in-between but huge grins. To his shock, Trowa saw the private wink that passed between the stripper and the boy. He saw Treize mouth something to Wufei but he couldn't understand what he'd said. Whatever it was, it caused Wufei to go estatic, screaming incomprehensible words at the top his lungs. From the other side of the room, a outraged cry came from Relena and with a little help with the lift off from Duo, she launched herself at Wufei. "I'll kill you Fei-Fei-Chan! Treize is mine!"  
"Injustice, he is mine!" Wufei shouted as the infuriated Relena landed on top of them, causing them both to topple to the ground. As a circle quickly formed, Relena and Wufei rolled around on the ground, kicking and biting. "Ow! Let go of my ponytail!" the Chinese boy snarled.  
Before Trowa could intervene, Duo clamored on top of the nearest person and shouted, "Fight! Every man for himself!"   
As the clown watched, violence erupted. Later when Trowa looked back on the incident, he described it, "like watching ripples in a pond. After the first punch everyone was involved and chaos erupted."  
As the huge crowd turned into a widespread riot, Trowa could vaguely see Noin yelling into a microphone from her private box. Her voice was drowned out, however, by the crowd's noise. Above it all, though, Trowa could still hear Wufei and Relena screeching at each other. "He's mine! I've had my eye on him much longer than you have!"  
"Lies! All lies! You," grunt inserted here, "are weak! Weak people should not have oral sex!"  
Relena, "What..... what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
Wufei continued screeching, though Trowa was momentarily detracted dodging a martini glass that went flying past his head. "He's mine! Besides, he didn't ask you to meet him backstage after the show did he?" he snarled, momentarily forgetting to hide his little secret.  
An outraged roar erupted from Relena but Trowa had diverted his attentions to more important matters. "Has anyone seen Quatre?" he screamed above the noise, searching in vain for his little blonde boy.   
Dodging the occasion punch Trowa continued to search among the mass or writhing bodies. After several minutes of hopeless inquiry, the desperate boy decided to retreat to the second story. "Finally, I get to use all that time I spent in the circle to good use," he muttered. Bracing himself, Trowa leapt up in the air, spinning gracefully. Ricocheting off a discoball, Trowa landed painfully on the stairs.   
By now Noin had left the safety of her box to try to get the crowd under control. Seeing this, Duo nervously desided to head for the hills. Following Trowa's example, he detached himself from his combatant and slunk past Relena and Wufei, still battling it out.   
"Trowa, wait! I'll go with you!" he shrieked, pausing only to admire the chaos he had caused. As he approached the stairway, Duo noticed Heero talking to a vaguely familiar tall boy. "Heero!" he exclaimed disapprovingly, recognizing the gentlemen who had hit on Trowa earlier in the evening.  
Heero started in alarm. "Oh, Duo," he replied guiltily.  
"Come on, Heero!" Duo raised his nose in the air and linked arms with the muscular boy, "We're going to go to the bar and then you're going to buy me most of it!" he continued.  
"Oh. Fine," Heero agreed, quickly stuffing a certain phone number into his black suite and mouthing 'I'll call you,' to his recent acquaintance.  
Duo marched resolutely up to Trowa, who was brushing himself off after his unpleasant fall. "We're ready now," he announced.  
Trowa shook his head, but chose to say nothing as he quickly darted up the bustling stairway. "All I care about is finding Quatre," he informed them.  
"OK, don't get your panties twisted," Duo muttered as the odd trio trudged up the stairs.  
As they reached the top, Trowa assessed the scene before him. It was crowded, though not quite as much as the lower story. The room was devided in half. One half was a dance floor, the other a large bar selling numerous achohalic drinks with such creative names as "The Love Twist," "Sex On the Beach," and everyone's favorite: "Semon Swirl."  
Conveniently enough, there were also several tables on that side, allowing for couples to sit and calmly drink their beverages. You could tell that the whole place had only recently been converted for public use because of the lovely puke green wallpaper with numerous stains upon it to help make it more attractive. The main entertainment in the room seemed to be around a small round table. Several people seemed to be laughing at something hilarious, but Trowa was too busy searching for Quatre to pay too much attention.   
  
As Duo and Heero sauntered over to the bar to converse nicely with its owner and get smashed, Trowa looked desperately for his little Quatre. Just as he was about to despair, he heard Quatre's voice followed by an explosion of laughter, "Please. Don't take off my pants. I'm lost. I just want to find my boyfriend."  
Trowa's eye narrowed and he stormed over to the cheep coffee table. Over by the bar, Duo glanced and saw the glint in the stern boy's eye. "Uh oh," he grunted, taking refuge in his beermug.   
Trowa reached out a firm hand and yanked one of the cruel boys away, exposing a shirtless Quatre, with his pants half off, clutching his shirt and sucking his thumb like a child. His eyes were even wider than normal and he was obviously so drunk he had reverted to his little boy frame of mind. "Trowa!" he squealed in delight, seeing his wonderful hero. Quatre jumped off the table and ran over on his knees to clutch his boyfriend's leg. "I'm so glad you're here! They said they knew where you were but then they were mean to me," he pouted, near tears.  
Trowa looked over to the boy he had pulled away who was still recovering from his laughter. "This true?" Trowa asked in a low tone.  
The other boy laughed and waved his hands in the air, "Hey man, lighten up! We were just having a little fun!"  
Trowa, however, had heard enough. Without saying another word, he made a fist and proceeded to hit the offending stranger in the face with enough force to knock him off his feet. The surprised asshole tumbled backwards, landing on one side of the table only to fly off the other. His beverage flew up in the air and for a second time seemed to slow before the glass bottle came down upon his head. For a moment there was a long silence. Trowa's breath was ragged and his hair covered most of his eyes, damp with sweat. "Anyone else think you were just having a little fun?" he growled.   
For a moment nobody moved and then, all in unison, the meanspirited pranksters bolted for the stairs. Trowa didn't pursue, nor did he turn until they were out of side. There was a long silence in the room before everyone went back to their business. "If only he fought like that when his own life was on the line," Heero muttered before going back to his concubine who was demanding grapes served on a silver platter.  
Trowa slowly came back from his combat mode and went down on his knees to inspect his cute Quatre. "Hey you," he spoke softly, looking his beloved angel in the eye, "They won't bother you again."  
Quatre's lower lip slowly returned to its usual position, "You promise?" he asked earnestly.  
Trowa smiled, this was much better than the sex crazed Quatre, "I promise," he reassured, his hands stroking his lover's beautiful blonde hair.  
Quatre nuzzled against Trowa, pressing his body into Trowa's larger one. "Thank you. You," Quatre giggled for no apparent reason and grabbed onto Trowa's large bangs with both hands accidentally yanking them, "You've got neat hair," he continued in a drunk tone.  
Trowa looked down and saw how intoxicated Quatre was. He was giggling uncontrollably and yanking at Trowa's hair. "Angel," Trowa spoke in a calming tone but inside he was panicking, "Let go of my hair please."  
Quatre looked into Trowa's eyes and innocently asked, "Why?"  
Trowa held back a sigh. It was time to call Rashid and get Quatre home. "Because your hurting me," he explained.  
"Am not!" Quatre informed him pointedly, but he let go. The child-like teenager grabbed onto Trowa and used him to get unsteadily to his feet. For a moment, he was transfixed by the flashing lights.  
Trowa looked desperately for phone and, to his good fortune, spotted one near the restrooms. He turned back to Quatre whose jaw was dropped in amazement at the bright colors that continued to go on and off. Trowa gently turned his lover's head and bent down so he could look him in the eye. "Quatre, I'm going to go call Rashid so we can go home. I'll be right over there, OK? Quatre?"  
Quatre finally oriented his gaze so he could look at the face in front of him. "Okey-dokey! You go over there," he said lazily pointing in the general direction of the phone. His arm waved wildly however, causing another burst of giggles from Quatre. "And I'll, I'll stay right here," he continued, pointing to the ground beneath him. Before Trowa could catch him, Quatre's legs caved in and he landed on his butt on the floor with a thunk.  
There, he continued to laugh uncontrollably. "Quatre go down!" he exclaimed drunkenly. For a few moments, Trowa just stood there, unable to think. Finally, he decided that the best thing to do was go call Rashid so they could leave. As he tried to move, however he found he had a hitchhiker. "Don't go!" Quatre wailed, hugging onto Trowa's legs.   
Trowa looked down and smiled despite himself. The drunken blonde was clinging desperately and looking straight up with wide desperate eyes. "I'll be right back. Don't worry, my little angel. I would never leave you."  
Trowa's speech calmed Quatre enough that he stopped wailing. "Take me with you," he demanded with his lower lip wavering.  
Trowa mentally sighed and reminded himself to yell at Duo when he was sober enough to take it. "OK. Do you want a piggyback, little Quatre?"  
Quatre nodded vigorously, his dilated eyes wide and earnest. "Uh huh!" he exclaimed.   
Trowa got onto his knees and waited for Quatre to climb on. He almost fell over when the blonde shrieked delightedly, "Wheee!"   
Quatre clamored clumsily on to Trowa's back and the strong clown had little effort getting to his feet with the extra burden. "OK. Here we go!" he replied reassuringly. Trowa slowly made his way over to the phone booth and was half way there when he heard someone calling his name.   
"Trowa, Trowa! Hang on a second!"  
The partied-out clown turned to see Noin coming towards him from the top of the staircase. Trowa took a deep breath. "What now?" he thought to himself.  
"Trowa, thank goodness I caught you. Can you help me with something?" she asked. "It's downstairs," she added before he could reply.   
"Come on Trowa," Quatre tugged on Trowa's shirt with one hand, "Why aren't we going?"  
Trowa took a deep breath. The words "WHY ME?" flashing in his head like the neon lights around him.  
"Tell me what you need my help with, Noin," he demanded, for a moment feeling physically ill, "I don't have time for twenty questions."  
Noin took a step backwards, surprised by Trowa's ferocity. "Why Trowa!" she exclaimed, her voice heavy with concern, "What's wrong?"  
Trowa shook his head, already regretting his outburst. "I'm sorry. But as you can see," he paused, getting a firmer grip on Quatre by hoisting him up for Noin to see, "I've got my own problems here."   
Noin glanced at Quatre and smiled, giving him a little wave. Quatre reciprocated by waving with his whole body and Trowa had to make an effort not to drop him. "Hi!" Quatre yelled enthusiastically.  
Trowa turned to look at Noin who was smiling at him reassuringly, "I wouldn't worry about him. He comes in here sometimes and gets smashed, but he's so cute that someone always takes care of him. Duo always has his fun and wrecks everything but he always makes sure nobody gets hurt. Which reminds me." As Trowa set Quatre down on the floor, Noin changed subjects, eager for her problem to be solved, "Wufei and Relena are at each other's throats downstairs. I thought you could help pry them apart because your so manly and strong," Noin pleaded, trying to appeal to Trowa's ego.   
Trowa held back a laugh and looked Noin in the eye, "You do know I'm gay."  
As Noin laughed politely, Trowa felt someone tugging on his pants leg. He looked down to see Quatre looking up from the floor where he was on his knees. Trowa got down on his knees so he could look his little lover in the eye, "What is it Quatre?"  
Quatre looked earnestly at Trowa, his eyes showing a need that could not be ignored, "Trowa. I can't find my bunny. I want my bunny, Trowa," he pleaded.  
Trowa smiled, putting his hand against the small boy's cheek. "We'll go get your velveteen rabbit soon, my Quatre. Very soon. I just have to finish a few things."  
Quatre cocked his head to the side, as if considering Trowa's request. Finally, as if he had just come to a hard decision he replied, "All right. Hurry up, please. I want to go home."   
Trowa nodded and stood. "All right. I'll do it, but make it quick. I've got stuff I need to take care of. Hey Duo, watch Quatre for me, will you?" Trowa shouted over to the bar. Duo, who was stretched across the bar stand while getting fed grapes by a bored looking Heero, lazily raised his head partially up and yelled a conformation, "Yeah sure. We'll have lots of fun."  
Trowa and Noin were already half way to the stairs however. "All right, let's just get this over with," Trowa grumbled.   
As the pair hastily darted down the iron stairwell, their feet barely seeming to touch the steps. When they neared the base, Trowa could vaguely see a hole in the crowd with a thicker group of people, cheering, around it.   
By now Miliardo and Treize had finished their erotic dance and had taken refuge in Noin's protective box. As Trowa neared the clearing, he could hear Wufei and Relena's yells and curses.   
Trowa glanced behind him to see Noin gesturing helplessly. Trowa inwardly sighed as he began pushing the excited audience out of the way. When he finally burst through, the scene that lay before him was about what he had expected.   
  
Wufei was lying on his stomache, his head pressing against the hard concrete floor. Relena was on top of him, with one knee digging into his back. She had his poneytail in one hand and was merclessly yanking it. Both of their clothes were dirty and tattered. They'd been rolling on the ground long enough that they had the sticky feel and smell of achohal on them. Wufei's chinese garb was in ribbons and the robes had been partially unraveled.   
"Say it!" Relena was shouting, as she apparently had been for some time now.  
"Never! Treize and I are in love! I will never admit it!" Wufei stubbornly replied before yelping at another vicious tug at his hair.   
Trowa's patience was gone. He viciously shoved Relena, causing her to roll off the chinese boy. Wufei was instantly on his feet, glaring angrily at Trowa. "Why'd you do that? I had her right where I wanted her!" he yelled, inching behind the other boy. Relena clamored off the ground indignantly, her hands clenched at her sides.   
"Trowa! You no-good-spiky-haired-excuse-for-a-circus-clown! Get out of the way. I need to finish him off!" Relena was infuriated. Almost as much, maybe, as normally quiet gundam pilot.   
"Shut up!" Trowa growled, cutting off a provoked Wufei, "You will leave each other alone! I don't want to hear any arguments. Relena, if you harass Wufei I promise you, you'll have more to worry about than getting laid. Wufei, if I see you fighting with Relena I will personally cut off the ponytail that you treasure so much."  
Trowa stood in the middle of the circle, breathing hard. His hair covered half his face, giving him a dangerous look. His fists were gripped and a trickle of sweat rolled down his face. He continued quietly, now that he had everybody's attention, "I've got a very drunk Quatre up there who needs my help. If anyone else does anything that would keep me from saving him, you are warned. I will not show any more restraint."  
Trowa straitened, taking a deep breath and then regretting it. The air smelled strongly of weed and sex. After a coughing fit, he gave the offenders their orders, "Relena, go back up to the bar. Don't argue with me just do it. Wufei," the clown paused, seeing Treize standing at the edge of the stage. The stripper was covered with a sweat soaked town and was looking at Wufei concertedly. Trowa shook his head and tried not to think about what he was saying. "Wufei, there's a male escort over there who looks like he wants to help you recuperate. I'm sure Noin's got a room in the back reserved for things like that."  
Relena opened her mouth to protest as Wufei leapt into the air, a giddy shriek escaping from his mouth. Without any more hesitance, he dashed through the crowd to jump into the arms of his waiting lover.   
"Ah, why does the chinese boy get the man? Why can't I ever get laid!" Relena yelled the rhetorical question up at the ceiling, as if the numerous flashing lights could answer her. Suddenly, a thought struck her. "Say..... what about Miliardo?" she asked, glancing around.  
By now the crowd had dispersed, eager to look for more interesting things. Noin walked over, within earshot. "Sorry Relena. Zechs is taken," she informed the other girl, squeezing Trowa on the shoulder. As she walked over to where the other stripper was eagerly waiting on the stairs of her box, she mouthed a quick thankyou to Trowa.   
"God damn it!" Relena vented her frustration as Trowa led her to the stairwell to the second story. "I just want some wild monkey sex! Is that too much to ask?" she continued to bellow.   
As the pair neared the stairs, Noin and Zechs closed the door to the DJ's private box. Trowa didn't really pay much attention until he heard the muffled sound of the microphone in the box being turned on. He could tell it was on accident because of the small banging sounds coming from the audio system. He could also hear Noin and Zechs talking.  
"Well, I'm right where you want me. I'm used to doing what the people say. What do you want me to do, my sweet Noin," Miliardo was saying.   
Trowa tried not to listen, but like the rest of the crowd, he was having a hard time resisting. Noin was talking now, "Well, my former soldier. You can start by removing that towel."  
Trowa involuntarily shuddered but at least the conversation over the audio system was keeping Relena quiet. There was a small pause before the whole auditorium could hear Noin growl seductively, "Oh Zechzy, you're so sexy!" Trowa involuntarily laughed and Relena went into hysterics as the whole first floor irrupted into laughter. The last thing that could be heard over the audio system was Noin saying, "Uh oh. Is this thing on?"  
Trowa tugged on Relena's arm, eager for them to continue. Eventually he had to drag her up the stairs as she continued to laugh, repeating the catchy phrase in various tones. Trowa felt tired as the pair trudged up the stairs. About half way up, Trowa remembered his abandoned Quatre and he burst into a run, pushing past the traffic of people going up and down around him.   
"What's your problem?" demanded as the muscular clown dragged her up the stairway. Without answering, he grudgingly yanked her harder until, finally, he burst to the top of the stairs. He stared at where he'd left Quatre and momentarily panicked at the absence of his sweet blonde boy. Then he remembered that he'd told Duo to look out for the other boy. Fighting the urge to panic, Trowa walked swiftly over to where he'd last seen the other boy.   
To his immense relief he saw that Duo had kept his word and Quatre was sitting on the bar near the other two gundam pilots. As he walked closer, he could see Quatre's unsteady hand was holding a martini pink martini as Duo pored more into the glass. The blonde boy was talking loudly to Duo and the raver looked like he was convincing the younger boy to do something.  
"They'll love it!" Duo was saying as Trowa moved within earshot. As he said this, the poneytailed boy glanced over and saw the other boy approaching. Grinning far too broadly for Trowa's taste, he quickly looked back and whispered something in Quatre's ear. Whatever it was, it perked the blonde boy up and he nodded vigorously.   
Finally, Trowa pushed past the last barrier between him and his friends, a chitchatting group of old men who had come for a show and were taking a intermission. "Duo!" he yelled.   
  
  
The other boy looked up, as if seeing Trowa for the first time. "Oh, Trowa. I didn't see you. Did you help Noin with whatever problem she had this time?"  
Before Trowa could answer Relena butted in, "Oh yeah, he solved it all right! Thanks to clown boy here, I didn't get laid!"   
Duo shrugged, "That sucks," he replied unsympathetically. "Don't worry, I'll hook you up with someone."   
Relena growled, snatching away a bubbling drink from Heero and draining it in a single gulp. "I don't want you to hook me up with someone! I want Treize!" she pouted.  
Meanwhile, Quatre was unsteadily climbing to his feet on the bar. His hands wavered and for a moment it looked as if he might come crashing to the floor. At the last second, he caught his balance and just stood there laughing uncontrollably.   
Duo, eager for his great prank to begin, quickly grabbed a mike from its usual place behind the counter after winking to his friend, the bartender. Lady Un, bored out of her skull from serving alcoholic drinks in times of peace, was eager for some excitement. "Go on, her encouraged Quatre," handing him the mike.   
"What are you doing!" Trowa growled at the brunette.  
"Just having a little fun," Duo replied innocently, "Go on Quatre, just like we planned."  
The drunk boy nodded, hiccuping lightly, almost causing him to fall down again. "This," he said loudly, waving one hand in the wrong direction, "this is for you, Trowa!" he yelled, pointing at one of the old men, "Cause I love you!" he added.  
Trowa felt the bubbling, tingly feeling inside he always felt when his beloved angel said something sweet and because of it, paused a second too long. Duo waved a hand to que the music and Madonna's Like A Virgin began full blast.   
Hearing the music, Trowa realized what he had gotten himself into but it was too late. After the short musical intermission, Quatre's unsteady voice sang out the words. After the first too lines, the whole bar had gone deadly quiet. Trowa wasn't sure whether it was the horrible, drunken singing, the poor taste in the choice of song, or the way the voice seemed to carry over the crowd, or maybe even a mix of the three. Whatever the reason, everyone stood stalk still, listening to his lover's drunken voice, mortified.  
"I made it through the wilderness. Somehow I made it through. Didn't know how lost I was. Until I found you."   
  
Quatre's voice seemed to grow in volume, pleased that everyone was listening to him. Duo whispered up encouragement from Quatre's feet, "See, they're all listening to how pretty you are."  
Next to him, Relena snickered loudly. Trowa glowered at her but she continued. Out of the whole crowd only Heero remained expressionless. On the other hand, he looked like he was wishing that he had worn a tie so he could end the pain.   
As the chorus broke out, Trowa leaned over to barcounter and ordered a stiff drink from an amused Lady Un. It looked like it was going to be a long night after all.  
"Like a Virgin!" Quatre yelled at the top of his lungs as the audience finally cracked and burst into gusts of laughter, "Touched for the very first time! Like a virrrrrrrgin! When your heart beats, next to mine!"  
"This is for you Trowa!" he screamed in a minuscule pause in the music. The crowd was in hysterics now, laughing openly. Some of them were even rolling on the floor in convulsions. Quatre smiled, glad that he was making everyone so happy. As Trowa looked around, he couldn't see a way to keep someone from getting hurt. Quatre would be crushed if he found out they were laughing at him, not with him. On the other hand, there wasn't a good way to stop the song without upsetting someone. The last thing he wanted was to start another barfight.   
Luckily the problem was solved for him. Heero, unable to take any more punishment, snapped. Without warning he leapt over the bar and latched his hands onto Lady Un's throat. Through gritted teeth he snarled out, "Kill. The. Music. Now."  
Forgetting her military training, the frightened bartender desperately hit against the jutebox with one hand. To her immense relief, Virgin cut off mid word and Oochi Walli came on instead. Slowly, Heero loosened his grip. Gasping, Lady Un fell to the floor. Relena expressed his protest but upon seeing the glint in Heero's eye, quickly cut herself off. "Well you could have at least asked," she grumbled, "My stupid, violent, gay boyfriend or whatever."  
Trowa ignored her as he quickly moved to help Quatre get off his wobbly feet. Just as he reached the other boy, Quatre slipped and tumbled down. Luckily Trowa was close by or the drunk blonde would have crashed to the hard floor. Instead, he collapsed into his lover's arms and Trowa, his heart beating faster than the tempo to the music, held him close. "Yay!" Quatre yelled, hiccuping.   
For several moments Trowa just stood there, gasping for air and praising the gods for his good luck. "Hey," Quatre looked around, "Where'd the music go? I..... I wanted to do my big finish!" The drunk boy gestured wildly. "It went like this!" he shrieked shrilly waving his arms in no particular pattern. "Like that, only bigger!"  
"I see," Trowa agreed. Kissing his angel's cheek, he headed slowly towards the restrooms and payphone.   
"Hey!" Quatre exclaimed, his head flopped comically to the side, "I know this song! Rashid likes this song. Trowa, where's Rashid? I want him to hear that."  
Trowa smiled ever so slightly, "Don't worry, he'll be here soon," he reassured Quatre while hoping feverishly that his statement had some truth behind it.   
"Oochi wally! Oochi bang bang!" Quatre screamed, hiccuping.  
"Here we go," Trowa thought to himself as the finally arrived at his deliverance. Depositing the appropriate amount of coins, Trowa carefully began to dial the Winner mansion's number. He'd have to be careful or Mr. Winner might pick up. That could require some explaining. Quatre, meanwhile was sharing his love with the world.  
"I love you. And you," he exclaimed pointing to various people in the crowd. "And especially you!" he grinned drunkenly, pointing at Trowa, "But not so much you!" he continued as Relena and Duo approached, whispering amongst themselves.   
"That's nice, Quatre," Trowa nodded distractedly, punching in the last number.  
"Uh oh," Quatre spoke the two words that had been in Trowa's head all night, "Trowa. I don't feel so good."  
Trowa looked down and saw Quatre start to go green, "Uh oh," he repeated Quatre's statement.   
"Duo!" he screamed as the raver and his female friend glanced over at him, "Take Quatre to the bathroom while I call Rashid."  
"Why should we?" Relena yelled back before Duo stepped on her foot, hard.   
"OK, Trowa!" he agreed, giving a hidden wink to his friend.  
"Thanks," Trowa sighed in relief before going back to his phone call.   
"Come on, little Quatre," Duo and Relena lead the drunk blonde into the room labeled MENS. "Hello boys!" Relena said, opening the door with one hand.  
Trowa was soon screaming at Rashid, trying to raise his voice above the pounding music and dull roar of voices. Maybe that was why he didn't notice when Relena and Duo snuck back out of the men's room with some rope in one arm and an unconscious Quatre in the other. "NO! I DON'T WANT A DUCK! I SAID QUATRE'S DRUNK! WHAT? OF COURSE I WANT PICKUP! YES, NOW! WHAT? I DIDN'T HEAR YOU! SPEAK LOUDER YOU IDIOT! RASHID? RASHID!"  
Trowa slammed the phone down on the receiver and angrily stalked into the bathroom to pick up his angel and wait outside. "All right, I can take him now. Duo? Relena? Quatre?"  
Trowa's voice rose as he began to panic. He quickly pushed open all the stalls, desperately searching. He soon came to the realization that his angel wasn't in the room with him. Then he realized who he'd asked for assistance. "God damn it!" he swore, realizing his mistake, "Not again! When I get my hands on those two!" he threatened to the empty stall in front him.   
"I can't do this," he voiced to the mostly empty room. "It's too much. I just can't do it."  
"Sure you can."   
Trowa turned to see Heero standing in the doorway. "Oh, Heero. It's only you," he slumped. Heero raised and eyebrow and made his way over to the sink to wash his hands calmly.  
"What would you do?" Trowa asked his former mentor, still standing in the middle of the dirty room.   
"Well......" Heero paused, an unexpected smile suddenly, "First of all I wouldn't have let Duo and Relena take Quatre out of your sight."  
Normally Trowa would have laughed or been surprised at Heero's sudden sense of humor, but he was too tired and stressed. He kicked the bathroom wall furious at himself for doing something so stupid. When his foot came back, there was small dent in the tile.   
"Why'd you do that?" Heero asked as quietly as he could while still being able to be heard.  
"Because I'm mad at myself for being an idiot!"  
"Yes, you were pretty stupid," Heero admitted, "And normally I'm all self mutilation, however if I'm not mistaken you've got things you should be doing right now. If you love Quatre as much as you say you do, then you won't waste time feeling sorry for yourself. You'll go out there and find the boy you love and rescue you him from a humiliating, if not dangerous fate."  
Trowa stopped, staring at Heero in admiration. Was there a tone of jealous in his voice? Nah. But there certainly was a lot of wisdom. "Wow. You're absolutely right. I need to get out there and find him. Thanks, Heero."  
The other boy shrugged as Trowa made for the door. "No problem. And Trowa."  
The spiky haired boy paused at the door to the bathroom and looked back to find Heero staring after him. "Good luck."  
Trowa smiled. So Heero was a descent human being after all. Who knew? "Thanks," he responded before turning around and running out to find his loved one.   
  
Meanwhile, Relena and Duo were dragging the barely conscious Quatre to the outdoors. Duo was angry that Trowa had yelled at him and Relena was furious that Wufei had stolen away her stripper. The pair had both agreed to take out their frustration on the small blonde boy without saying a word to each other. It was just understood.   
The pair finally pushed through the last of the crowd into the fresh night air of the outdoors. Duo inhaled deeply, breathing in the smell of the midnight air, fresh and clear. Relena, on the other hand, was more intent on dealing with the drunk Quatre.   
"Hurry up!" she snapped, grinning mischievously, "Let's tie him up to that try over there."  
For the first time that evening, Duo paused and thought for a split second about what they were doing. "Relena....... You're not going to kill him....... are you?"  
Relena looked behind her and rolled her eyes at the clueless Duo. Oh well, for all his perks, he was still a man after all. "Of course I'm not! We're going to use this rope and the handcuffs I keep in my purse to tie him to the tree. If I can't get laid then there's no way in hell this naive little schoolgirl is going to!"  
"Oh," Duo paused, "Well all right then. Let's get started." The pair grinned at each other, their white teeth seeming to glow destructively in the occasional flash of light from the building.   
Quickly, the two friends got to work. As Duo began to tie Quatre's feet together, Relena sorted through her purse of death, looking for a particular implement of devastation. "Red lipstick, sharp nail filer, brick, staple gun, cell phone, blowtorch- ah! Here we are!" Relena triumphantly yanked out the shiny handcuffs. "What?" she asked demandingly at Duo's stare.  
"How do you fit all those things in one of those little black purses?" he asked stupidly.   
"I learned it from watching Mary Poppins," Relena explained, testing Duo's knot and tightening it further.  
"Really?" Duo asked incredulously.  
"Figure it out," Relena snapped short temporally, finishing her adjustments, "It's time to string up blondie here."  
Between the two of them, Duo and Relena tied Quatre so his feet rested enough on the ground to carry his weight, but only if he stood on the balls of his feet. His hands were stretched over his head and the handcuffs went over the large branch above his it.  
"There we go," Relena smiled and took a few steps back to admire her handiwork, "Good. But it's still missing something. I know!"  
Relena rummaged through her purse to percure a thick black marker, piece of notebook paper, and roll of tape. Grinning to herself, she wrote something on the piece of paper and taped it to Quatre's front. The blonde boy groaned slightly and Relena kicked his leg. "Shut up!"  
"Relena!" Duo complained, raising an eyebrow at the big letters which read, "Heave a rock at me."   
"What?" she asked innocently, "Oh fine!" she snapped out after a look from her raver friend. She swiftly struck with her marker of death and added the word small before rock.   
"Relena!" Duo yelled, laughing quietly to himself.  
"You're no fun," Relena sighed exaggerated and removed the offending sign.   
"Good night," she grinned at the blonde boy as his eyes began to flutter and Quatre started to regain consciousness. Turning her back, she walked past Duo, her steps long and confident. "Come on," she snapped, "Let's blow this joint!"  
"Yeah," Duo slowly spun and followed his fiendish friend into the night she enjoyed terrorizing so much.   
  
"Quatre! Quatre! Excuse me sir, have you seen a little blonde boy about this tall? No? Thanks. Quatre, where are you?"   
Trowa waded through the jam-packed crowd. The hopelessness of the situation had long since sunk in. He had searched the whole second story without success, accidentally bursting in on Wufei's private show with Treize in one of the back rooms. The sight had blinded Trowa and he had stumbled from the room, struck dumb with horror. After he'd stopped babbling, Trowa had continued his search and was now working his way through the first. Unfortunately, the crowd was as thick as Rashid's stew and he was having a hard time moving, much less successfully finding someone.   
"Quatre!" he screamed again, his voice cracking from the lack of oxygen and the continuous shouting that had been going on all night. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Heero slip out the door. For a moment he considered the merit of following him, but decided Heero didn't need his help and probably wouldn't appreciate it. The crowd began to get more excited as Daft Punk returned to the stage to perform another son. Trowa quickly found himself being pushed around even more than before as the people around him began to scream and jump ecstatically.  
As he continued to ask around desperately, Trowa debated whether or not to attempt to find Noin. She probably could help him in his search, but she probably was fully occupied with Zeks. With her out of the way, someone could easily cause mass destruction. Thinking about all the harmful things that had been done just that night made Trowa think of an idea. Taking a deep breath, he began to push his way towards the stage.  
  
While Trowa shoved his way to the stage, Duo and Relena were making their way towards Relena's motorcycle. "Hey Duo," Relena shouted, her voice splintering the night's calm, "What do you think of my wheels?"   
It was a question that had been answered before, but Relena was in a foul mood and somehow taking it out on the innocent blonde boy hadn't fully restored high spirits. Besides, a little flatter never hurt.  
  
  
The motorcycle was black with red and orange flames on the sides. The front had a pink bunny rabbit which looked perfectly normal and cute except for the single fuzzy finger that pointed skywards. On the back, a large bumpersticker plainly stated in huge red letters, "I BREAK FOR NO ONE!"  
"It's great Relena," Duo said for the hundredth time.   
"Geeze, Duo!" Relena pouted, not satisfied with Duo's lack of enthusiasm, "What's got your panties in a wad?"  
"Nothing," Duo muttered.  
"Oh come on!" Relena pried, "I'm your best buddy, you can tell me anything. Besides, I'll beat you to death with my purse if you don't tell me."  
Duo smiled and then frowned, shrugging, "Well, Heero abandoned me in the bar. I don't think he appreciates me anymore. I feel neglected."  
"Hey, is that all that's got you in the dumps?" Relena asked, disappointed, "Dump him! Get a new boyfriend. You can do so much better. And, if it'll make you feel better, we can go by his house and throw bricks in the windows."  
"No. Don't do that. And I wouldn't dump him, not yet anyway. He hasn't done anything. Besides," Duo lowered his voice and lowered his head so he wouldn't have to look Relena in the eyes, "he said he loved me."  
Relena had to stop at that. She looked Duo in the eye and raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure we're talking about the same person here?" she asked. "Heero Yuy. Average height. Average build. Plain hair. Plain eyes. No fashion sense?"  
Duo smiled, "That's him. Yeah. But lately, I don't know. It just doesn't feel like it anymore."  
As Duo looked down at his Italian designer shoes, shipped directly from Florence using the best shipping company in existence, newly polished and worn once by the famous Leonardo DiCaprio in the Oscar winning movie Titanic, he failed to notice his lover step out of the shadows.  
"Hey you," Heero said in a sultry voice, letting the words slide across his tongue. Duo looked up as his boyfriend stepped behind him and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist.   
"Heero!" Duo squeaked in surprise, his voice coming out in a high pitched tone.  
"Let's go somewhere else, like say, my place? I've got some........... things I want to show you," Heero slurred.  
"Eeeep!" Duo squealed, jumping into Heero's arms, "Finally, my dream man. Take me Heero! I'm yours!"   
Heero smiled and he began to walk away, leaving a stunned Relena behind him. "Hey lover boys!" she called after them. "Where are you going?"  
"We're going to go screw like rabbits!" Duo called back happily.   
"Oh. I see. Well, why the sudden change?" she yelled at Heero.  
"A good friend reminded me of something important that I'd forgotten," Heero replied without turning.   
"Wait," Relena called after a pause, "You're taking away my best friend!"   
Heero didn't turn his head but instead called back, "Tough!"  
The last thing the pair heard was the angry howl of a girl who realized once again, she was the only one who wasn't going to get laid.  
"Excuse me," Trowa pushed past the last throng of people. The stage was actually a raised area of flooring around four feet off the ground. Daft Punk was just finishing their warm up and preparing to begin another performance. Seizing what might have been his last opportunity, Trowa quickly threw himself into the air, doing one of his widely known clown stunts. Twirling, he landed in the center of the stage, causing a gasp from the crowd.   
The lead singer of the talented group took a step towards him. Trowa raised his hands in a non-threatening way, thinking desperately. He took a few steps forward, whispering rapidly into the musician's ear. The other boy nodded slowly, a smile creeping on his face.  
When the two young men pulled back, the well known musical artist had an agreeable expression on his face. Trowa mentally gave himself a fist pumping action as his new friend turned to his colleagues and held a private conference. When they pulled back, they were all grinning and the youngest, a blue boy wearing a red cap, gave him a thumbs up. Trowa let out a sigh of relief and turned to a nearby microphone. Now all he had to do was fulfill his end of the bargain.   
  
Quatre's sore head slowly turned off the seatbelt sign and his eyes opened. The intoxicated blonde boy looked dazedly around. He was obviously outside. The cool night breeze told him that much. When he tried to move, he found to his displeasure that he was attached to a nearby shape.   
Quatre blinked rapidly, trying to clear his blurry vision. When he tried to rub his eyes, he realized to his further dislike that his hands and feet were bound. Slowly Quatre's mind caught up with his senses. "What?" he stuttered, looking around more clearly. The teenager soon found that he was permanently attached to a tree outside the club and, despite his efforts, was unable to free himself.   
Quatre's lip began to tremble and he called out in a weak voice. "Help! Trowa?" To his relief, Quatre's pleas had attracted the attention of a passerby. An older boy with long black hair and a gotee slowly walked over to where the blonde was tied. In one hand, he desperately clenched a wine bottle, as if afraid someone might snatch it away from him at any moment. "Help!" Quatre wailed, "Can you help me?"  
The man eyed him, not responding. "Help me!" Quatre demanded, becoming impatient under the man's prying gaze.   
To Quatre's relief, the stranger slowly reached out a hand. "Thank you," Quatre exhaled, "Thank you so much- hey! What do you think you're doing? Stop that right now! Hey! Don't just leave me like this! Hey!"  
The man slowly pulled back his hand, satisfied with his work. Ignoring Quatre's pleas, he turned his back and slowly left the small boy hanging. Quatre looked down, whimpering. His pants and undergarments were pooled around his belt. Unfortunately, his belt was the thing that kept his feet tied together.   
Quatre looked around desperately for someone else to rescue him. When he cried out to a couple leaving the rumbling building, they turned and laughed, pointing and giggling at the exposed adolescent. Quatre closed his eyes, a tear trickling down his cheek. Where was his Trowa? "Trowa!" he whimpered softly, hanging his head in defeat.   
  
Trowa looked out over the audience. It seemed like everyone was staring at him. In fact everyone probably was staring at him, wondering who this new boy was. Trowa swallowed. Normally antisocial, except with Quatre of course, he hated being the center of attention. "This is for Quatre," he reminded himself. Trowa tapped the mike.  
"Hello? Is this on? Oh," Trowa paused. Now everyone was definitely looking at him. Now that he had their attention, what was he going to do with it? "Hi. I'm going to sing a song," Trowa explained into the mike.   
"I'm going to sing a song?" Trowa mentally rebuked himself, "What else would he sing?" Realizing it was too late to fix his poor wording, Trowa ventured onwards. "This song is dedicated to my boyfriend Quatre. Quatre, if you can hear me right now, come to the stage. If you're not here when I'm done I know you didn't hear me or were unable to move. The song is called Brave Eyes."  
Despite himself, Trowa launched himself into his musical escapade in full force. With the band backing him up, Trowa quickly became less uptight, slowly loosing all sense of time and space. "This is for you, my brave little one," he thought, putting all the emotion and stress of the day into his song.   
Besides playing the violin, Trowa had briefly taken singing lessons with his best friend. Of course, he had never actually sang in front of people before, though he'd spent a fair bit of time singing quietly in front of a mirror so he could impress Quatre the next time they got a chance to sing together. The piece he was performing now was something his angel had sang to him once. Trowa had been mesmorized by Quatre's sweet voice and the beautiful Japanese lyrics. Later he'd learned the song himself. If Quatre could hear him, he would surely recognise the song and come.   
When the music finally came to and end and the last sounds died off, Trowa listened expectantly, holding a finger to his lips. "Quiet!" he muttered into the microphone, "Quatre, can you hear me? Where are you?"  
  
The tired drunk hung his head in defeat, letting his weight rest on the binding handcuffs though it caused his wrists to ache. It was all too much. The ground in front of him was now covered in a mix of drink and stomach acid. He wasn't sure how much he had drunk, but it couldn't have been the amount that was now stinking the area around the tree. Tears pored down Quatre's greasy face. The once silky skin was covered with grim that had been accumulated throughout the evening. The blonde had never felt so dirty in his life and not just physically. He was filthy, foolish and utterly alone. Quatre sniffled, finding to his horror that his nose was running after all his crying and he couldn't even wipe it. His upper lip soon became wet with runny liquid.   
Quatre's eyes scanned the parkinglot, still searching, hoping, that someone would rescue him. The parking lot was near deserted, most of the people having either left after the band's intermission or still waiting inside for them to start up again. Suddenly, his blurry eyes caught a familiar shape. Blinking away the remains of his tears, Quatre squinted, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. Yes, it was true. The Winner limo was parked only a half dozen yards away from him. In the driver's seat........ "Rashid!" Quatre called desperately.   
  
It was definitely him, though he was wearing dark sunglasses, it was the same old Rashid. "Rashid!" Quatre called again. To his joy, the driver turned and looked at him, waving with one hand in greeting. "Rashid, come over here and untie me!" Quatre commanded desperately.   
To his horror, his personal servant ignored his commands, instead rolling down the window and pulling something out of the glove compartment. "Rashid!" the blonde yelled, his voice becoming more and more frantic.   
Rashid smiled, still refusing to say a word. The once obedient servant smiled calmly and took a picture with the camera he'd pulled out. Quatre's fear quickly turned to despair as he realized Rashid had had enough of being ordered around when the rebellious assistant pulled out a bag of chips and proceeded to each them, all the while watching Quatre's pathetic state.   
As Quatre's lip quivered and he neared another explosion of tears, his ears caught a familiar song. Perking up his head, he listened carefully and was quickly able to recognize his lover's voice. "Trowa!" he squeaked, his voice cracking. His boyfriend was singing the song Quatre had sung to him in what seemed like a very long time ago. The blonde listened, entranced by Trowa's sweet voice as he sang what would inevitably become their song.  
When Trowa's number had finished, Quatre could hear his voice coming across the sound system. "Quatre, can you hear me? Where are you?"  
Quatre desperately tried to catch his breath. Anxiety seized Quatre as he realized this might be his last, his only chance to alert Trowa to his location. Taking a big breathe, Quatre hollered as loudly as he could ever remember having yelled, "TROWA!"  
  
"TROWA!" The cry of his name caused the newest big hit performer's head to jerk up. Though faint, Trowa could recognize Quatre's voice, now strained and full of fatigue.   
"Quatre, hang on!" Trowa called back desperately into the microphone, "I'm coming!"   
As the teenager burst into a sprint towards the door, a full applause met his ears. The crowd had received both his song and romantic plea with enthusiasm it seemed. Filled with the sound of clapping, whistling and cheering, Trowa jumped off the stage into the crowd. To his surprise his feet never got to the ground. Instead, the flock of clubbers sped up his journey by passing him from hand to hand. In too big of a hurry to enjoy his first crowd surfing experience, Trowa only had time to wish he could express his gratitude to the throng for their assistance.   
As he neared the door, he realized Daft Punk's main singer had taken the mike was talking about him. "Trowa Barton ladies and gentlemen! Is he the greatest or what? Trowa, if you're ever interested in vocals as a career, give us a call. Our agent will call you tomorrow to give you a number. Good luck with your boyfriend!"  
  
  
  
  
A rousing cheer followed and Trowa felt himself blushing. They were probably just saying the things to further excite the crowd but it still felt good to receive such a compliment. Immediately, the newest hit felt a flash of guilt. Here he was, celebrating his song when Quatre was missing and intoxicated. Trowa smiled at the long haired brunette who set him down next to the exit. "Call me if it doesn't work out with your boyfriend," the young man whispered, flashing a smile and stuffing a small piece of paper in Trowa's back pocket.   
Trowa smiled back and yelled over the rumble of the throng, "Not a chance!" Then he turned and dashed outside to search for his beloved Quatre.   
As it was, it didn't take Trowa more than 30 seconds to find the missing blonde. Whatever he was expecting, Quatre's situation wasn't it. "Quatre!" he exclaimed upon finding the boy handcuffed to a tree, pants down, dirty and surrounded in a pile of his own puke. "Oh my god, what happened?" Trowa spluttered, "Quatre, did someone.....?" Trowa trailed off, too horrified to finish the sentence.  
"No," Quatre moaned, "at least I don't think so. Ugh, Trowa I don't feel so good."  
Despite himself, Trowa burst out laughing. It was just an example of how relieved he was to find Quatre in one piece that he couldn't stop. Trowa doubled over in hysterical giggling. "I'm not surprised," he managed to get out between explosions.  
"It's not funny," Quatre moaned, "Stop laughing and untie me. Please Trowa, my wrists are hurting."  
"Sorry," Trowa straightened and inspected the situation more closely. To his alarm he found out he didn't know how he was going to free Quatre. The handcuffs were too strong to break and there was no way to free Quatre without hurting him further.   
"Uh oh," he murmured taking a step back as if the new view point would give him a flash of insight.   
"What do you mean?" Quatre exhaled his head beginning to sag again as exhaustion began to take over.  
"Nothing," Trowa lied, "Hang on, this'll just take a second."  
"Damnit," the tired teen swore under his breath, looking around. "If only I had the-"  
"Key?" Relena finished for him.   
"Relena!" Trowa growled, whirling around to find the spoiled teenager girl behind him with her arms folded. "What do you want?"  
"Well my distressed friend, it's not what I want that's important right now, it's what you want," Relena smirked holding up a small metal key.   
"Relena," Trowa growled, his eyes flashing dangerously, "give me the key."  
"Or what?" Relena taunted, "you'll attack me? You wouldn't hit a lady would you, Trowa?"  
"No, I wouldn't," Trowa replied honestly, smiling. The next thing she knew, Relena found herself face down on the hard concrete with a trickle of blood dripping from her nose. "But if it's what one thing I've learned about you, Relena. It's that you're no lady."  
In moments, Trowa had Quatre free from the handcuffs and was carrying him towards the car. "That's right," Trowa cooed as Quatre's eyelids began to flicker, "Close your eyes. I'm taking you home."  
"Trowa," Quatre murmured, "Rashid was watching me."   
Trowa's facial expression changed from affection to confusion as he inquired, "What do mean Quatre?"  
"I saw him, he was staring right at me. And he was eating chips," Quatre explained sleepily, before yawning.  
"All right," Trowa humored Quatre, the boy had been very drunk after all. It wasn't surprising that he'd made an identity mistake.   
"Trowa, I'm so tired," Quatre murmured as his grimy face smoothed out in the beginnings of sleep.  
"Yes, sleep now my angel," Trowa cooed, looking around for a ride home. Just then a long white limo drove alongside him. Trowa watched as the window slowly rolled down and a woman with short hair and a professional manner about her leaned out, "You Trowa Barton?" she asked pointedly.  
"Yes," Trowa admitted, raising an eyebrow in confusion.  
"Good, I've been sent to give you a ride," she explained.  
"Sent? Sent by who?" Trowa asked.  
"Why the band Daft Punk of course. I'm their agent. They said it was desperately important to see to it that you and your special friend got a safe ride home. I'm assuming that's him in your arms?"  
"Why yes," Trowa suddenly beamed, showing off his attractive smile, "Yes it is. Thank you!"  
"No problem!" the woman shrugged off his thanks, getting out to open the door for him, "It's my pleasure."  
Soon Trowa was sitting back in a comfortable roomy seat with Quatre curled up with his head resting on his boyfriend's lap. "Where to?" the driver asked, looking behind her.   
"The Winner Mansion. Actually, scratch that," Trowa changed his mind, "Take us to my apartment."  
"Quatre's father would kill him if he came back like this," the teen thought, giving the woman his address.  
As the vehicle pulled out of Testi's Trowa finally let out the breathe he hadn't known he had been holding. Finally the night was over. Trowa gently smoothed Quatre's hair out of his eyes. Despite the grim, in his eyes, Quatre had never looked more beautiful than he did sleeping quietly there. Trowa watched the gentle rise and fall of his boyfriend's chest and listened to the gentle sound of his steady breathing until they were outside his apartment complex.   
  
  
  
  
  
Relena growned, getting slowly to her feet. "What, what happened?" she muttered, gathering her barrings. The mixture of alcohol and her recent fall had disoriented her. With one hand, she wiped her upper lip absentmindedly and saw it came away bloody. "Trowa!" she growled, her memory returning to her. In a moment she realized two things, Quatre and Trowa were gone, and that once again she was the only one without someone. Clenching her fists, Relena looked up at the moon and howled in defeat.  
  
Not to far away, Trowa slipped into bed beside Quatre, now completely cleaned and reclothed in one of Trowa's larger shirts. "Trowa," Quatre murmured now mostly asleep.   
"Yes Quatre?" Trowa asked quietly.  
"Thank you for rescuing me tonight, Trowa," Quatre smiled.   
"Always," Trowa promised, "I'll always be there to rescue you."  
"I love you, my Trowa," Quatre whispered.  
"I love you too, my Quatre," Trowa murmured, smiling and closing his eyes.   
"My little angel," Trowa mumbled before drifting off into a beautiful sleep and a wonderful dream about the boy of his dreams who slept alongside him. 


End file.
